Increased performance of microelectronic devices is usually a major factor considered during design, manufacture, and operation of those devices. In some cases, a compressive stress may be employed in a channel region of a planar PMOS transistor of such a device in order to enhance carrier mobility, for example. Commonly used processes to introduce the compressive stress may include performing a source/drain recess etch followed by an epitaxial regrowth in the source/drain area.